darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sage
Tempest from Verdanth.]] A force of emerald vengeance, Sage proved that the Darkspore could be beaten. Sage the Life Forester '''is a Bio Tempest from the upcoming game, Darkspore. His species is of a race of green, quadrupedal, plant-like aliens, from the planet Verdanth. He shares his Type and Class with Tork. 　 Revelation Sage was first seen on the Darkspore website, and was revealed alongside Zrin and Vex. 　 Lore Once a brilliant scientist, Sage began to perceive that alien forces were at work on his world. Training his most sensitive detectors across the EM spectrum, he eventually discerned the presence of a powerful intelligence he named Entity 13. Eventually Sage used ultraviolet wave transmission (UWT) to communicate directly with this being, who was in reality the Crogenitor Astra. He gleaned that while Entity 13 posed no threat to the safety of Verdanth, another onrushing force did: the hordes of the Darkspore. Unable to stop the Darkspore invasion, Sage witnessed the destruction of his once-green world. He turned his vast intellect--and everything he learned from Entity 13--to the defense of his people. He repurposed reforestation technology as a weapon for planetary liberation. Sage's greatest weapons were his devastating power to spawn mobile and ultra-strong trees, and other entities called dendrones as his protection force. Sage used his metabolic disruptor to slow and damage his targets, while his Rejuvenating Blast to heal his allies. Sage swore that one day, his world would be free again, so he could put down the weapons of war and once again pick up the tools of science. 　 Abilities '''Rejuvenating Blast (Basic Ability - Ranged Heal / Non-homing Energy Attack) Fires a sphere of bioplasm that deals 5-8 energy damage and lightly heals all allies neat the target for 20% of the damage dealt. Strangling Briars (Squad Ability) Creates an area of briars with a 12m diameter that deals 7 energy damage per second for 10 seconds to enemies caught in it, whils reducing their movement speed by 75%. Tree of Life (AOE heal ability) Plants a tree for 6 seconds that grows when damage is dealt nearby. While the tree lives, all nearby allies are healed for up to 57 health. When it dies, the tree explodes in a burst of healing energy and heals for up to 50 additional health. the amount of healing is detirmined by the size of the tree. Dendrones (Innate Passive Ability - Bio Minions) Spawns a melee pet every 20 seconds. can have at most 2 pets at a time. During Overdrive, up to 4 pets can spawn. 'Enrage '(Alpha Variant Ability - Instant Cast) Enrages a targeted ally or pet, temporarily increasing their power and size. If the ability is manually clicked rather then pressing "2", Sage will enrage himself. Notes * In the original artwork of Sage, he has a round green light coming from the side of the metallic implant on his right arm. In the newer concepts of him, he has a disk of yellow light instead. * If one looks closely at Sage when he is being compared to his concept and his in-game appearance at Comic-con 2010 , one can easily see that his arm-gun has switched sides. * Sage is often considered to be a "weak" hero by many players who played the BETA, mostly because of his slow movement, low health, and often missing his targets with his basic ability, which does not home in on targets. Sage, however, is one of the easiest heroes to upgrade, which makes up for his liabilities. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Tempests Category:Verdanth